Conociéndote mejor
by Some.Like.A
Summary: AU. Porque cuando conoces a alguien que va marcar tú vida para siempre, los sentimientos te confunden, tanto que no puedes ni asimilar que tú hora de enamorarte ha llegado. Cuando eso pasa, solo queda esperar... Y darse cuenta que sólo juntos podrán ser felices. [Esta historia participa en '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana]. Drabble.
1. I: Molestia

**Disclaimer:** Los creadores de Card Captor Sakura siempre han sido y serán el grupo CLAMP, yo solo creo historias sin fines de lucro, basadas en sus personajes.[Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana]. Drabble.

* * *

_Palabras: 474 (sin contar el puntito, para separar que Word contó como palabra)_

* * *

**I: MOLESTIA**

No podía soportar eso más.

Su mirada de molestia la mataba, se sentía como si mil cuchillos estuvieran esperando una orden para enterrarse en su cuello; y solo era por él… Shaoran Li y su mirada tan fría como el hielo.

Estaba segura que jamás se llevarían bien... ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo mal? Desde un principio quiso ser su amiga y solo recibió miradas de enfado y recelo de su parte.

Y sólo por eso se molestaba con él.

Pero más con ella misma, porque sentía que era su culpa.

Se sentía tan triste como dos personas que ni siquiera han cruzado palabra, estaban tan molestos uno con el otro.

Ella no era así. Sentía como ella misma se sentía cada vez más enfadada con él. Como si hubiera razón… Pero no la había. Aun así la tensión llegaba cada vez que cruzaban miradas.

Estaba harta.

Lo mejor era no mirarlo… Ni siquiera comprendía porque siempre lo hacía, ni como pensaba en él todo el tiempo. Y eso le molestaba aún más.

A partir de ahora él no sería más que un simple recuerdo.

Uno que la afectaba hasta el punto de hacerla desesperar.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que su plan de ignorarlo había comenzado. Y aunque fuera raro, se estaba enojando aún más. Y no sabía si era con él o con ella misma.

Esto no era normal.

Él seguía mirándola igual que siempre cada vez que pudiera. Y lo peor es que ¡él podía a cada momento! Incluso en fin de semana él estaba presente porque era su vecino.

Cada vez nos encontrábamos. Y por eso no podía evitar pensar en él, imaginar cómo sería si fuera diferente. Serían los mejores amigos sin duda.

Por eso no podía evitar preguntarme ¿acaso lo hace apropósito? ¿Por no querer ser mí amigo? Y en definitiva eso -como si fuera mi sentimiento favorito-, me molestaba.

Porque estaba con él.

Y entonces no pude evitar llorar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil…? Las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas y lo único que podía sentir era esa sensación de miles de cuchillos de nuevo.

No llores- masculló, mientras sus ojos se suavizaban. Nunca había visto su color antes, el ámbar en sus ojos era hermoso.- no llores, se preocuparán por ti-

Vi como me tendía un pañuelo y… Sonreía para mí. Para reconfortarme.

Y entonces lo vi claramente. Yo estaba molesta conmigo misma, porque… No le había dirigido una palabra, ni un saludo y estaba molesta con él sólo por nunca acercarse a mí. Sólo estaba molesta por no poder ser su amiga.

Sonreí como nunca lo había hecho en su presencia – Lo haré si me perdonas por haber estado molesta todo este tiempo.- Y él asintió, con la primera sonrisa verdadera que yo veía en él.

Y justo en ese momento la molestia desapareció.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Sí les gusto dejen review... bueno, no es necesario pero me haría sentir como que si hago esto bien. ¡También acepto tomatazos!**

**~°~NaluCullen~°~**


	2. II: Serenidad

**Disclaimer:** Los creadores de Card Captor Sakura siempre han sido y serán el grupo CLAMP, yo solo creo historias sin fines de lucro, basadas en sus personajes. Esta historia participa en los 3 sentimientos y/o emociones de la Comunidad Sakuriana.

* * *

_Palabras: 373_

* * *

**II: Serenidad**

Era un ambiente exasperantemente tranquilo.

Aún podía recordar cómo solo una mirada rompía con la serenidad del lugar, con la tensión flotando en el aire… Pero ahora todo esto estaba aún más insoportable que lo anterior, si bien antes nos molestábamos sin razón alguna ahora todo era diferente. Shaoran y yo éramos amigos durante tres años. Sí, tres años sin problema alguno entre nosotros.

Ahora me mostraba una mirada diferente, de diversión y de alegría; y yo también. Mejores amigos. Así nos conocían desde aquel día donde le pedí perdón pero… por alguna razón no podía estar tan despreocupado como él.

Al menos él me calmaba, cada vez que pasaba algo conmigo se daba cuenta; por algo eran los mejores amigos. Aunque Tomoyo me diga que esa conexión que tenemos no es normal entre amigos. Pero no le haría caso, ser más que amigos era imposible… aunque siempre lo deseara.

Giré la vista hacia él, a unos metros de mí, y me sonrío al darse cuenta de mi mirada.

La serenidad me recorrió como si sólo verlo sonreír me la proporcionara. Era algo inexplicable, pero lo único que podía decir era que no me arrepentía ni un solo segundo de haber estado molesta con él, porque eso nos había llevado aquí. A estar con él. Nunca negaría que el solo pensar en él me llenaba de plenitud. Serenidad.

Lo que nunca diría era... Como se rompía esa serenidad, cuando Meiling andaba con él. Especialmente como ahora, abrazándolo, colgándose de su brazo… Estando a punto de… besarlo.

No sabía que esperaba de él pero simplemente me quede allí quieta como una estatua mirándolos. Estaba en shock, sabía que tendría que desviar mi vista rápido.

Nunca podría sobrevivir a eso. Simplemente siempre huía cuando eso sucedía. Cuando se besaban. Pero, de alguna manera esta vez no sucedió.

No hui.

Si no que miré incluso más insistentemente, solo deseando que ese beso no sucediera. Que Shaoran hiciera… algo.

Pero no sucedió, no hizo nada. Y lo inevitable pasó.

Y simplemente… de una forma tranquila y serena, aquella serenidad se rompió así como algo de mí se quebró.

Por qué esa serenidad que había obtenido con los años, no valía nada si no estaba a mi lado.

* * *

**NA: Bueno aquí esta la otra parte, espero que les guste. Y muchas gracias a: Yayis94, Alice-Vampiiriithap-Cullen y Ogba95 por enviarme reviews. ¡En verdad siento como si ganara un premio por cada Review o favorito! Me hace sentir como si escribiera bien así que si es que quieren, regálenme otro. ¡Acepto tomatazos!**

**~°~NaluCullen~°~**


	3. III: Animadversión

**Disclaimer: ****Los creadores de Card Captor Sakura siempre han sido y serán el grupo CLAMP, yo solo creo historias sin fines de lucro, basadas en sus personajes. [Esta historia participa en los 3 Sentimientos y/o emociones de la comunidad Sakuriana]**

* * *

**III: Animadversión**

Ella cambia de parecer tan seguido.

Hace cuatro meses todo era perfecto, éramos los mejores amigos del mundo Sakura y yo. Pero hace unos tres años y medio, no nos hablábamos, nos molestaba solo el hecho de pensar en el otro; no cruzábamos palabra, solo miradas furtivas de hielo puro.

Ahora ni eso me regala.

Rompí con Meiling hace tres meses y medio. Pero ahora me sentía infinitamente solo. Sakura no iba por ahí regalándole sonrisas precisamente. Y esperaba contar con ella.

Pero mucho antes de eso, ella se alejó, me evita cada vez que puede y solo me confunde cada vez más. ¿La odio? No lo sé.

La palabra _odiar_ está tan gastada.

Pero contiene la misma pasión que la palabra _amar_. No es que tenga experiencia en eso precisamente, pero antes estaba seguro que lo que sentía por Sakura era tan fuerte como el odio pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente.

Era feliz con ella.

_Creo que la amaba._

Pero ahora… Ni siquiera puede darme una mirada.

_Animadversión: De la enemistad, odio._

Esa sí que no era una palabra tan fuerte como el odio, pero quizá sea lo que más se acerque a lo que Sakura sentía por él. A la palabra que de seguro se le viene a la mente cuando me ve.

Porque después de todo. Nunca estuvimos más confundidos que ahora. Al lado a lado. Ya no puede huir de mí y veo un sentimiento extraño en sus ojos. _Verde._ Mi color favorito.

Pero esas esmeraldas me confundían tanto ahora. No la odiaba. Eso nunca.

Pero quizá… _Animadversión_. Si, esa era la palabra correcta.

No puedes evitarme todo el tiempo, Sakura – y su nombre parece tan extraño en mi boca. Casi tan extraño como que ella no me mire ni una sola vez.

Lo sé – dice, levantando sus ojos hacía mí – Pero aún puedo intentarlo.

Y entonces lo comprendo.

Porque quizá la animadversión no sea tan fuerte como el odio, pero si está muy alejado del amor. Y sé entonces, que solo cuando admitamos eso… Hasta que uno de los dos lo admita primero…

_Te amo_

Porque después de todo, nunca puedes odiar a quien crees amar. Siempre debes encontrar una salida fácil.

Recuerda, no es odio. Aunque está tan malditamente cerca.

_Porque solo el odio es tan fuerte como el amor._

_Y solo alguien que no ama puede sentirlo. Hasta entonces… _

_Animadversión: Una palabra que no tiene la pasión suficiente. Una salida fácil._

* * *

**_Palabras: 412_**

_**NA: Muchas Gracias a todas las chicas que me mandaron review: Valen Mizukoshi, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Yayis98, Fuyu no tsuba-me, Daryis-san, Sofia Trinidad y Neko lila.**_

_****__**Como les dije siento como si me ganara un best seller, no es que me crea ni nada pero me hace sentir como si escribo cada vez un poco mejor, así que si me consideran digna de un fantástico review suyo:**_Hagan click abajito ¡Acepto tomatazos, críticas constructivas, etc!

_**~°~° NaluCullen °~°~**_


End file.
